


Burning words

by Dickhunter420 (Morbidfeatures)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And village orphan rey, Attempt at Humor, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Human/Monster Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Mamas boy kylo, Masturbation, Monster Kylo Ren, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm, Priest Hux, Reasonable burn, Secret prince kylo, Sweet innocent rose, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Dickhunter420
Summary: A kind of beauty and the beast au.Rey is tired of her small village and the even smaller minds that inhabit the majority of it. She wants out.Kylo is a monster/abandoned prince who just want to talk to someone. Desperate to, actually.Also this story may have a bit of a strange mommy kink on Kylo's side soooo..... Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No kylo but he is coming very soon.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Be kind!

 

Rey didn't routinely take walks in the woods surrounding the majority of her village. It wasn't for those who don't know its winding pathway and hidden routes. Any forest in any given place can be dangerous. But these woods even more so than the rest.

For deep inside the green there lives a great monster. One whispered about in every corner of the streets. One that mothers frightened their children with each night. One that controls all the lives of the people in Jakku. To the point where celebrations are held to appease the beast. Whole lives revolve and depend on its favor.

One that no person has ever seen and everyone believes is real.

"Like idiots." She mutters under a worn out breath. They would be angry if they knew where she is now. Call her foolish for inciting the beast's wrath by walking into its territory.

Rey likes to think herself more practical than the rest. She doesn't participate in the annual festivals because they are stupid, she does not go to the church service because she has too many chores to do, she is scared of the forest she currently traverses because their might be robbers, bandits, murderers, wild animals. Not a fictional monster.

She searches the bushes, checking for any movement.

There. A rustle in the bushes! She readies her hunting knife. Was it a hire of Unkar Plutt's? A jack rabbit? Please let it be an animal. Something eatable so she can bring it back to the village and gloat show to those assholes that she is useful. She can hunt.

But it is nothing. Just a bird taking flight. Scared away by her. She sighs rubbing her cold forehead with even colder fingers.

All of today was spent searching in these forbidden parts for game. The hunters of the village whisper in secret that this place is bountiful. Which Rey decides is a load of dog shit. Not once since she stepped into the forest had their been any sighting of elk or deer and she'll have to return soon empty handed.

The reason for going into the woods are entirely her own. It is getting close to winter and each coming brings death for all who wander the street not properly clothed or fed. She needs fur. She needs meat. She needs something to sell or trade so she can afford an Inn to sleep in.

She needs to get out of here.

And that's why she trespasses next to sacred territory without permission or the safety of a group. Likely to get mugged or eaten.

Jakku is her home but it is a death trap for all those who are born here. 'At least they have never been attacked.' her clan reasons.

'Who would want to attack Jakku?' She wants to scream back. The only form of new people they see is wandering travelers and the occasional lost ones.

It wasn't always like that some say. Jakku used to have an earl amongst its residents and even had an estate for the royal family. the great Skywalker's. Consort Han, Princess Leia and a boy.

That's where Rey draws the line, she can believe that Jakku used to be a thriving spot for travelers, sort of. But the chosen town of an earl is a ridiculous stretch. And the royal family? Rey remembers snorting the first time she heard the tale when she was eight. Then being chased by an angry father when she was caught listening from below the window sill.

Whatever Jakku had been, now its just forgotten. Barely worthy of notice on a map.

The sun is almost setting in the sky, but the leaves above her makes it almost seem like night has fallen. She can hardly see anything. Its only going to get darker.

She bites her lip and with much grief in her heart, turns from her path to head back to civilization. Not that you could call Jakku an example of a civil living. Her steps are heavy and loud in the vast quiet. Maybe tomorrow she'll try her hand in fishing. Before the stream near them freezes. A make shift fishing spear already awaits her, well hidden among her well worn blankets, in the secret alleyway she sleeps in.

A twig breaks and Rey flinches praying hoping again for it to be a bunny or fox. So she doesn't return to the village empty, half starving and failure walking right behind her.

But nothing appears and she can't see what was scurrying on the ground. She walks faster. Unnerved.

It is getting later, the sky darkening creating a more powerful darkness for her sight. She steps over a small tranquil stream. Careful that none of its icy water seeps through the holes of her boots.

The moon provides little comfort or light. Utterly useless at the sight of her plight. Perhaps scorning her for wanting out and away from Jakku, refusing to help her. Like so many of the villagers themselves thinking her a betrayer for wanting more than them.

'It is not you it is me' Rey speaks to herself, half amused half serious, a half smile tinging her blue lips.

She stumbles over a rock but manages to maintain upright. Despite the stinging of her toes. That rock wasn't there before.

It accurs to Rey that she might be lost. And this too brings a smile to her lips. Self depreciating tears fill her eyes. God how she failed this. People back home were right, she can't do this.

The trees are getting thicker and so is the foliage. All she sees is the unrecognizable features of the trees looming above her. Endless and menacing. She swipes at branches that cover her path.

Winding around bushes and green she sees to her amazement, stopping her in her tracks, a house so tall, so big its impossible she hadn't seen it before. She forgets of her self pitying moment. Too focused on what's in front of her.

The white paint practically absorbed the moonlight and glows. None of the hunters had ever mentioned this place. Instantly, she is curious and cautious. Could this be....?

Hesitation, then her feet move before she can take a breath, getting a little closer to the towering frame, oddly shaped grounds and bushes spread across the front of it.

Rey concludes that it must be a castle. Having never seen a mansion it's the closest word she grasps onto. It can't be an estate the word sound somehow less elegant. Though she has never laid eyes on a castle either.

No house in Jakku came close to being this big or beautiful. Wind russels her hair and the clearing of the trees give her a lovely but pathetic view. The tall windows, the lengthy sprawling wings of the structure, all painted a peeling white, boarded doors and slightly dented roof. A picture promising of once long ago being a captivating sight. She wants to investigate. The impulse echoes in her head. She is captivated.

The tale is true!

Despite the warning drumming in her heart, the broken down look of this abandoned home, she can't help but spin joyfully in its unkept courtyard. Yes, it's a courtyard.

On the very spot that she twirls, ladies and gentlemen and blue bloods of all ilk walked, No, swaggered and sashayed to see the mighty Skywalker lineage in their summer home. The prince, princess and the little princeling if she remembers correctly. Jakku had once been important to someone. And maybe one day his highness king Luke would come back. Bring this place to glory and show it affection once more.

He would come back.

In the back of her mind a voice, small and meek asks what happened. Why is this place all alone and what caused it to be thrown away like this? Who would just abandon a place all of a sudden and with no warning. Why hasn't his highness ever mentioned Jakku in his speeches?

She ignores it.

Green forest blurs with the grey white of the castle in her eyes and she throws her head back, giggling her pure delight. Her feet hurt but if she didn't release this uncontrollable feeling in her body it will hurt more. She rotates, wishing for skirts to swirl around her despite knowing the chill she'll get. The wind whips at her. Reminding that it is deathly cold outside.

She should be looking for cover. She needs to get back to Jakku. Back to her blanket and fishing rod. The disapproving stares. She stops her spinning. Mood dampening once again. It's a magnificent find, one that she is already stashing away in her Rey's best memories box, but not necessarily helpful. Jakku is still lost to her. And so is her fishing spear.

She needs to get back.

Or she could find a way to sneak in. Sleep here for the night. Her brows furrow in deep thought.

The house sits, tempting her to take yet another step nearer. And truly why not? The house looks abandoned. No soul has lived here for years. Any servants residing here are long dead or gone if you can judge by the mess of the place and they can't demand that she leave. Can't yell if she decides to stay and pick at some of the belongings.

Wait.....

Belongings.

Nobles.

Gone.

Belongings.

Dead servants.

Belongings.

Profit.

At the thought of money, Rey breaks into a run like any good urchin would. A smile lighting her chattering teeth. She whoops loud and clear.  
This is her good fortune finally arriving to greet her. Not in the form of approving stares by her fellow kin. Not as the promise of a husband. Not as the long awaited arrival of her parents. But as profit. No Servants is here and if she sneaks off with a few treasure's none would be the wiser.

Skidding to a halt she carefully ascends the six steps of stairs keeping her eyes on the massive decorated door in front of her. Boards moans at her insignificant weight but she thinks nothing their complaint.

Giddy to start studying her findings, Rey quickly jiggles the ornate door nob of the lengthy opening. Ornate! Truly a stuffy bunch. The metal almost hurts her hand with its lack of heat.

The grand door opens with a click and creak. Revealing black emptyness.  
Whether it is actually empty remains to be seen. She could deny that its spacious. Judging by the draft of air and the echo of her steps.

Closing the door shut and locking it she is surrounded by inky dark, yet has never felt more alive. She curles her arms along herself.

Moon light streams in from the windows and she looks left and right, down the the hallways which curve then disappear from view with plush red rugs. Both wanting her to walk their ways.

The marble floors bring a chill where the carpet doesn't cover them. Rey looks up at the ceiling that stretches into a tapered point like nothing she has seen.

She has a decision to make. She can explore now and sleep later or she scan sleep now and explore later. Both are appealing options.

Well, her back aches, her feet are no doubt swollen and torn, and she is sleepy. And again no ones here so no rush to get out.

  
Rey chooses the latter. Setting down the bag she has slung over her shoulder on an unrolled rug. She reaches in for a small candle.

Rose, a bakers widow and a sweet girl, the only friend she has, had given three to her. Rey had been grateful but did not dare come near her more than a few feet after that. As a favor.

Rose is young still and is searching for a husband. The last thing the girl needed was Rey giving her a bad reputation and warring off any potential suitors.

"After this Rose, I'll repay you. For the bread. For the clothes. For the candles. I'll even buy you a new bakery." Rey promised solemnly but with good feeling. She hangs the small wax candle in a rusty holder on the wall and lit it.

It offers a small circle of light but enough to satisfy her need. With it she sees clearly the entrance she came through. The odd sphere shaped roof, the Light red walls are devoid of any decoration. Which she finds odd. She drags the dusty rug closer to the candlelight. Then lays down with a sigh. A billow of dust rises and itches her nose. Her back sings in protest as she shifts so she can lie her head on her sack.

She sneezes.

Rey wonders if anyone other than Rose have noticed she is missing, sure she has been gone before but this is by far her longest time yet. And what will she find tomorrow? Maybe paintings, family portraits? Necklaces she can sell? A coat to wear to keep away the chill?

She yawns. Bear rugs? Rings and earrings?

She falls asleep imagining galas and balls with all the fancy ladies giving her red painted smirks that spoke of secrets over their fluttering fans. Of a something watching her from hidden bushes as she spinned lost in thought and unaware of its predatory glare. Of Rose's bright smile slowly melting into a look of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Something's wrong with the air. Something near her.

Even blurry from sleep Rey senses it. A tangible presence looming close. Lurking behind her eyelids which she is oh so tempted to open. Her mind begs her to jerk away. Run. Limbs are frozen and so are her actions and for that she is is grateful. If not she would have screamed bloody murder. And it wouldn't like that. No predator ever does.

The razor sharp points of its eyes stare at her face, burrowing beneath skin.  
She struggles to keep her lip from trembling.

It could be human she tries to reassure herself. Nothing she hasn't gone up against before but that would still make the situation dangerous.

The shadowy creature draws in and out puffs of breath, she feels the heat of its exhales run across her cold cheeks. Turning the skin clammy with perspiration.

Terror is slowly mounted higher and higher, threatening to topple her over.   
Rey shuts her eyes tighter, as if the tightening can protect her from the danger outside of them presents.

She hears the heave of a deep low grumble at her movement. Rasping at her ears. A startlingly low pitch sound that gave it even more size and girth in her mind. The noise seized her thoughts as they grew incoherent.

'Oh god I am going to die tonight aren't? Please not tonight. Oh god. Please no. Please. Please no. Please. Ple-'

Struggling to settle herself, Before it realizes she is awake, Rey keeps her courage alive. To not succumb to the fear and try to steady her bearings. People had berated and attacked her before and she always stood her ground.

'No. Not today. And not the day after that either.' Not if she can help it. As long as she still draws breath then there's hope.

Her hand, which had laid tensely on her side under the blanket, begins to move. Subtly as to not draw attention. Snaking over her thigh and calves.

Destination? the knife in her boot.

Slipping inside, her fingers brush the handle under the covers. Relief is instant and fleeting, she could sob. She grips the blades leather handle. Thoughts running wild and without a moment to waste she opens her eyes, facing the threat head on as she always had.

One peek at the face above her and she chokes a shriek. Head jerking back slightly and mouth going dry in fear.

The face hunched above her is not human. The face above her stares impassibly at her quivering form with its beady dark eyes. And everywhere fur. Sprouting out of its body especially long around its neck, inky and without a shade of gray or brown. Sharp teeth, semi long snout.

_Its_  hot breath cascades over her red face.

Shock that held her prisoner lasts only momentarily. Hesitation far from her mind, Rey brings her hunting knife quickly up in an arch. Slashing across _its_ face with sickening easiness. Her hand is sprayed with blood. Some landing on her face and her pretty silver blade she had saved just for hunting is now dirty.

_It_ rears its head and releases a soul shaking roar, paws clutching at  _its_ face in obvious pain. The noise drums in her ears as she throws the blanket off, running in stunned panic. It is real. The beast spoken about isn't a fairy tale. Its the one here and now. She should have known. Shouldn't have been an asshole and dismissed the stories.

And now  _it's_ going to kill her. Just like the villagers said would happen.

Rey hears hooves hit the marble floor at a rapid pace. Clambering after her. She doesn't turn back to look but turns the knob and flings the door open.

She makes it three steps down before a great paw grips her shoulder and flings her backward. She hits the stairs hard with lightings of white pain flash at her. It hurts, she thinks, Lying on her back looking up at the snowy sky. Morning rays are still not here, she sees.

Lost in thought and stunned it takes a while to comprehend that her body is moving. Her head hits the stairs repeatedly. The monster is dragging her by the leg up the stairs, to the lair's gaping maw of blackness.

_It_  could at least try to carry her. A lost thought, small and insignificant as she gathers enough sense to scream out a plea and clutch at anything that would stop its dragging of her.

"HELP. PLEASE! SOMEONE." she shrieked out to the last view of the outside world she will likely ever see. Hands clawing at the ground.

The door closes and she scrambles for her next action. Cry, flee, hide, anything, but her thoughts are cut short by the taloned hand that seizes her neck. Rey immediately clutches at the paws. Her screams scrape against her throat. Its grip is rough as it hauls her up, close to see the monsters face.

Black eyes focus on her own. Narrowed in accusation. Elongated snout with sharper teeth. Cascading river of crimson. She releases short quick gasps that betray her panic. She can smell the musk of it. Like wet dog.

In a last ditch effort to save herself Rey flails her arm, wildly attempting to claw  _its_ face. Maybe she could dig at the beasts wound to release herself. This serves only to annoy the creature further. tightening _its_ fist and shakes her so violently that she feels her head might pop of her body like a quark.

This is it. Her death is coming and she has no way to fight it. As inevitable as everyone else's but far too soon for her liking.

"Enough of that!"  _it_ roars in rage. "Be still girl."

Takes her some time but she understands the rough garbles and growls that strings together mangled syllables. Her brows draw together.  _it_ can speak? The beasts words are warped almost unrecognizable to her mind. Did she imagine the spoken words? Surely the lack of oxygen is just making her imagine things.  _its_ tone is so deep striking a pitch no human could ever achieve.

The creature takes her shock as a cue to continue. "Today you have committed a grievous error. You trespassed into my forest into my home. Why?"

The grip lessens on her, fully expecting an answer. Rey's is too struck dumb to answer. It continued on, unbothered by her silence.

"Have I not been kind in sharing a portion of my forest with you and you're village? Have you pitiful humans been attacked by outsiders? Is this the respect I am to be rewarded with?"  _its_ voice goes into hisses, the beast shakes her, but less jarringly this time, Her head still lolls from left to right.

"Now Tell me, why is it you have come here to my forest? Depending on what you say I will let you live." Nostrils flare to take in air.

Again she is silent

This only serves to enrages further. Snarling. "Answer me now or die where you are!"

The warning prompts Rey to action, she croaks through her restricted passage "I was hungry and cold. I needed a place to stay for the night. I sought shelter, I would have been gone come morning. I swear." The lie slipped easily.

"Sought shelter."  _it_ said confused. Can this beast even feel emotions? Rey wondered, but that's what she heard in _its_ voice.

"It is cold out there." Rey reaffirms.

"I wouldn't know." Voice taking on an inquisitive tone.

Of course Not, wouldn't feel a thing with all that fur. She notes the stark contrast between their persons and each caused an upset in the pit of her stomach. She, fur less and sun flushed, the creature, great and harry with trousers slung over its narrow hips. They cut off at the knee revealing the unsettling view of huge hoofed feet with tufts of fur. All Rey has is her handed down breeches and a loose fitted tunic. In this fight against the chill they named the beast as champion.

_It_  seemed surprisingly calm given its fury earlier. Probably thinking of all the ways she could be related into a meal. Her skin is starting to bruise where the claw holds her still, though the force lessened enough for her to breath again.

Slowly _it_  inches her down until the tip of her boots touch the ground, then keeps her suspended there. From her line of sight the beast almost seems mountain like in both solid muscle and height. Staring down at her mercilessly, pinning her gaze with _its_ own.

Oh how those eyes give her shocks of revulsion. More so then any other things else. Silly as the reason is, Rey felt them on her like a physical weight. Heavy and unshakable like any hand grasping at her for answers to questions she has no knowledge of.

She feared them. Not _its_ claws, not _its_ teeth, _its_ **eyes** and the unholy flame of intelligence that lights within. So horrid and shaking and utterly-

Human.

They remind her of the eyes of any common human. Deep and brown.

The only features it has that are far from animalistic.

That scared her. This creature is laden with human intelligence. Can talk and feel. What source of witchcraft bore _it?_ What kind of god was _it_ given life from? A devil is the only provable answer she can come up with. And when exactly did she start believing in gods and demons again?

But then _its_ speaking and she is severed from her thinking.

"I've been alive for thirty years or so and none in my days have been audacious enough to brave my forest for a chance at stowing away in my home to steal my belongings- yes I know why you are here, girl." The beast said smug voiced, seeing her face color in guilt.

"We have a deal to settle you and I." waving a free hand at _its_ bloody face the gesture seemed out of place for a creature not of gods plan.

"But this is not your home, it belongs to his Highness and his family. We have no deal to make. We are both intruders." She say's with false bravado.

tilting _its_ head like a cat spotting a mouse. Relishing a secret. "Intruder am i? What if i told you i have been given special permission of residence by the king himself-"

"His highness would never."

"I am well within my rights but you still broke the law. Still planned to steal away in the night with all you could carry. What says your law, hmm? An eye for an eye?" Taunting voice lightens.

"There is no officer present at the moment, it is up to me to meet out justice." _It_ bares teeth "would you like that, little mouse? It is either my punishment or my deal. Which will it be?"

The choice is immediate. She most certainly does not want to find out what the beasts ideal form of punishment is.

"What kind of deal?" 'Shit this is not going to be pleasant' Immediately careful with her attention Rey listens with caution. She has heard of arrangements struck with nonhuman in stories before. They usually end up not going well with the human either dying, being trapped forever or some other unseemly and unusual punishment.

Often the tricksters where fey or elves but all the same, attentiveness is needed.

The beast takes on a sly look. "You will keep me entertained for a period of thirty days." _It_ grandly states "Each day you will present to me a trick for my amusement, manage to do so for all those days and I will let you walk out of this alive and with a considerable amount of wealth in you're hand. Do not worry about food, I will provide. Do not worry about water or......heat." Speaking mockingly. "I will provide."

"And if I cannot keep you entertained?" She says, a little bold.

"You will die." _it_ says with finality. Letting the words settle in her mind. She flinches and it does a peculiar rasping choke that shakes its bolder like shoulders. "Well, what did you expect little mouse? You waltz into my lair, of course there will be dire consequences."

The creature sets her on her feet but keeps _its_  sharp nails on her shoulder. "So, do we have a deal?"

Rey doesn't have to think twice. Ever the survivor she meet the unseemly gaze squarely despite still fearing. "Yes, I agree."

She'll comply with _its_ agreement. At least for now, but she isn't interested on doing this full way. She will run the first chance she gets.

As if sensing her thoughts the beast displays _its_ fangs. A glitter of sharp, bone white teeth. "If you run little mouse I'll find you. There is nowhere in the world I can't find you."

Releasing her, _it_ extends a paw "Allow me to show you to your quarters. It is still dark out and I expect you to be sleepy."

She eyes the hand warily. The dark glinting hooks don't look very inviting.

"How do I know you won't eat me like in the stories."

Something flitters in the strange primal features that scares her sensibility. "You don't."


	3. Chapter 3

  
As first light hits the cold ground, Kylo hunts and broods.

The arrangement is all that is going through his mind. What was he thinking? Was all this really worth the relievement of boredom? He should have just got it over with and killed the girl.

It is not as if he hasn't killed before. On the rare occasions that hunters (not intent on the usual game of deer and elk but instead something more dangerous) caught wind of where he is. Kylo found that his claws were unnecessarily sharp and the skin around their necks soft as silk.

If not for his blue blood origin and his uncle's mercy he would be hunted down from day to night chased like any common animal. King Luke could have told everyone that a creature 'beyond gods salvation' plagued them. Could have told them where he resided but he didn't and Kylo should be grateful. At least that is what his fath- Han told him.

The hunters all died before they could even raise a weapon against him. Before they could spread word of his location.

He even made their deaths look like an accident. A random attack done by wolves or bears.

So why did he spare the peasant girl? It would be easy to snip out her life. She didn't look like anyone important.

Maybe it is because he had never killed a young girl before. Only seasoned hunters. Tough and gritty.

Or ......

It could also be that perhaps the part of him he had long thought dead, buried himself, is still alive and clinging desperately at his mothers teachings. His sweet angel mother, god rest her soul. She wouldn't approve of the way her son, the prince, had been living these past summers.

He can't help but feel she is turning in her grave as he thinks. Scolding him for putting an 'innocent maiden' in a position such as this. Ha! As if the child was such.

Kylo does not think she counts. His little mouse isn't a lady and can't be described so by any standards. A young girl is a much more applicable description.

As he had watched her from the shadows and hovered above her while sleeping she looked more like a small boy than any girl he's seen. Weak and pale with a smattering of freckles under dirt.

He grudgingly admits he hasn't seen many females in his life so he has no foundation which to draw upon except a few elderly servants and his mother.

But she wears trousers. Trousers! Can you imagine, mother? Has the lower masses abandoned all morals? (He's the one to talk. A hulking creature. Not wearing any blouses, but he can't help it if they do not fit him and just end up tatters.)

In her large tunic she looked soft and malleable. Skin easily rippable

Then she whipped out a knife and mangled his face with an expression of stony determination in her brown eyes. She should be dead three times over for three transgressions

She tried to steal his belongings.

She trespassed on restricted grounds.

She deeply wounded a member of royalty. If unknowingly.

And still he hesitated, had come up with this whole silly deal for some reason.

Deep down he knew the cause of his rash actions. As painful it is to admit he is......

**lonely.**

Has been for quite some time.

But was he really this desperate for human contact? Holding a girl against her will. Threatening her. His actions left a bad taste in his maw.

Too late to turn back now.

His ear flutters to the side. Picking up a trickle of sound from the bushes. He is silent. Studying the deer that picks away at tree bark.

He smiles. Lips stretching over fangs. Today's meal will be grand

 

*******

 

He is victorious in his hunt.

 

*******

  
Kylo had always done his best in the past to appear as gentlemanly as possible. Before he realized it was useless and no amount of impeccable manners would be enough to change the fact that maids cringed away from him. That servants flinched at the clamp of his hooves.

Before he realized why the curtains were always drawn and why his father looked upon his face with the tiniest hint of horror.

Yet he tried to be noble and good. His attempts usually ended with him raging, smashing pots ( his mother told him he couldn't go outside his room because they had company), throwing teacups ( whenever he held one of the delicate sets they broke in his monstrous and clumsy paw) and swiping at chess pieces so they scattered ( his nursemaid had quit. Never even said goodbye).

He has no company. Of course he is lonely.

After all, he reasons, it has been such a long time. He hasn't spoke to someone besides Luke since his thirteenth summer.

Anyone in his position would gladly take whatever companionship they can get. So a dirty wild she child isn't an unreasonable choice. Nor does it lower his prestigious bloodline by talking to her. (Kylo dirties his bloodline all by himself)

She is the only option made clear to him. It was either her or his mother's paintings.

If _that_ continues any longer he'll loose his mind.

That's why when he makes his way home and smells her scent in a different direction, hears the aggressive rustling of trees and sees the broken ground floor window he doesn't waste a minute in dropping his kill on the stone ground and taking off sprinting.

With the sun on his back watching silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter chapter.  
> Next one's tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.   
> Sorry, schools kicking my ass right now.

 

He didn't take long in finding her.

The blood from her torn feet made her an easy target to find. Kylo reminds himself to check the idiot's feet later.

"Let me go! you barbaric animal! Swine's shit! You-" she yelled from her position, hanging like a flour sack on his back.

"Can you're insults not wait until we arrive at the estate?" He is reasonably annoyed. After all, she had proven herself to be an untrustworthy venture.

Meaning he'll have to swallow is brick like pride and request new locks for the doors. And a new window pane. All while not showing his uncle any suspicious behavior that might earn him another year of supervision.

  
She didn't stop her beating of his back. Whether it was because of thickness of his hide or the fact she is obviously undernourished, he couldn't feel a single blow. Certainty creeps in that it might be the latter.

His head starts throbbing as she yells and screeches her indignity with such speech that Kylo feels his assessment stands true. She is not a lady which is perfect since he is not anyone's ideal gentleman. He winces as she pulls tufts of hair.

It occurs to him then that she is to entertain him and provide him company but Kylo does not know her name.

Clearing his throat he waited until she would acknowledged him to speak. When she didn't and continued to wail like a banshee he non-so gently jostled her.

"What!" She snapped. Turning her mud smeared face to glare at him the best she could.

"What is your name?"

She blinked, surprised. "Rey." She divulged, albeit reluctantly. An unusual name for an unusual female.

"And yours?" She asked

"Kylo." He said after a pause. "You may call me Kylo."

She pursed her lips, raising a brow. "No, ' your Excellency' or 'master', may hap even 'your highness?" She dared. Kylo bared his teeth. Insolent girl.

Rey had obviously never been in the company of noble bloods. Her poor manners and hygiene were testimonies. The spitfire nature he had just scratched the surface of would gain her no favors in court.

Some would have her jailed or whipped for disrespect. But not him. Why would he when he is also hated by the few ladies in waiting and knights to be that have seen him. Took one look at him and sneered. Voiced disgust.

"Kylo." She states.

"Yes?"

"No, its just an unusual name."

"I am not the usual person." He sensed her agreement on that.

They arrive at his home in tense silence. "You can put me down now." He walks up the flight of stairs.

"Kylo I won't run." She say's in exasperation.

"And your promises mean something." He opened the door and stepped inside.

He set her down, ignoring the small flinch she gave as her feet hit the floor.

He checks outside and sees in the distance the red spot where he left what was to be their meal today gone. He hisses angrily and turns to find Rey looking up at him with cautious eyes.

He closes the door.

"I told you not to run I told you-" he fumed

But she wouldn't stay silent in his anger. "I know what you said I'm not daft!" She seethed.

Rey's rant is cut short by his hand grouping tightly at her soft throat.

Kylo squeezes her, claws managing to get small pin pricks of blood. He is both satisfied and guilty as he sees fear make its way in the pit of her honey brown eyes. He struggles not to look away in shame of his actions yet again.

Deplorable but necessary.

"Do I have to do this every time you disobey." He grates.

Her face turns an awful shade of red. Hands clasping at his. Something extrordinary happens, he is startled when her look of fear slowly melts into a blazing desplay of defiance. 'I will not be bullied' her gaze seems to say.

She begins steadily. Eyes trained on him and narrowed."I apologize. I am scared. You must understand that you gave me no assurance that you wouldn't eat me-"

"Eat you." he spoke in distaste "I was just jesting." He releases her but she is not done and he refuses to be the party in the wrong.

"How am I to know this? 'You don't'." She mocks. "What was I to glean from that?" She waves a hand.

“I would never eat you or hur-" he cut himself off as she gave him a pointed look. His eyes dart to the purple blue bruises forming on her neck.

Deep breaths, Kylo, just like Ms.Maz taught you. “I'm sorry."

“I bet you are." She drawls.

"It wasn't my intention to cause you harm-well it was but I did not mean to-sometimes I don't know my own strength and-.......my actions are-....I didn't enjoy it." He finishes lamely.

"I would like to make some demands of my own. Beast." She spits. Inwardly Kylo winces at the name.

“I agree to your terms. As you probably guessed I am desperate for the money and am not ashamed to admit such. But while here you will not put another hand on my person in violence. You shall not belittle or demean me unless I am deserving of it. Even then I will not be cowed. Respect my terms and I shall not run."

Her words burn and flays at him and he is helpless in his staring. She gazes flint and fire and doesn't look away like so many others. In despair or uneasiness. Only his family had ever gave him this sort of defiance.

It takes him time to come up on what to so say. So In grossed in her speech he had forgotten what exactly they were speaking of.

"How do I know you will not run, little mouse?"

She gazes straight into his soul. "You don't."

Rey stands ramrod straight with the posture of a queen. Not that of a lowly thief. She wanted her terms to be listened to. Heeded and respected. Alright.

He nods once. “Okay." She sags in relief.

He releases a sigh and turns to leave. “Where are you going?" She calls out.

“Hunting." 'Again' he wants to add testily.

Her stomach growls. A flash of amusement hits him. Earlier anger partly gone at her tarade.

“Wait for me in your quarters. When I come back, I will bring it to up you."

He shuts the door behind him and stares up at the cloudy sky.

Does he wish he never made the arrangement? Kylo doesn't know. That remains to be seen.

But......

At least he won't be bored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is kind.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hux not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background plot awakens.

Rose fans herself as she pulled the pan out of the oven. Heat wafting at her when she closes the door then deposits the bread into a finely woven basket. Then starts to closes up shop. Wrapping up the last of her orders for to day.

"Here you go Ms. Pava, your rye bread, nice and hot." She smiled at the woman waiting patiently at the door. One of her better customers. Always so polite.

She handed the covered basket to her. She accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you Ms tico. I hope it wasn't too late for this."

"For a friend? Never." She waved as the woman left. Last of her customers but not the last of her work.

She sighed putting away pans and trays, loaves in storage for tomorrow. It was truly too much work for one person. Trying to make sure there is enough to go around, making sure none get burned ( gods forbid), trying to keep track of new laws, taxes and levvys that might affect business.

Usually she she had a hire to help her with all this... And she does but Rey hasn't showed her face in a day and a half. Rose knows she shouldn't be too worried, after all the girl has been gone before for much lengthier times.

However Rose senses that this time is different. Her friend is in trouble and can't get back. Something is keeping her away.

The nagging feeling is ridiculous, she tells herself as wraps her coat around her and locks/exits her bakery.

Last time someone in her life was gone this long, Rose woke up without sister.

Pulling her hood down to protect from the icy kiss of winter, She decided to report her missing to the barons lackeys.

And what good will they do? A missing homeless unmarried girl? Why would they care to help when they spit on the ground Rey walked?

She had to try.

She passes windows advertising shoes. Another has pretty cloaks. Maybe she should get one?

No wait. Don't get distracted, She has to report about Rey's disappearance.

"Good afternoon Miss Tico," she startles to find father Hux, hands clasped behind his back, leisurely walking towards her. She wants to scowl. Lady luck seems to dislike her today.

The pale, redheaded man stops by her.

"Good afternoon father." She replies politely.

"Where are you off too? If you don't mind my asking." (I do mind.)

"The barons hall." She said shortly meaning to end the conversation.

“Then I'll accompany you there." Rose pulled a face then quickly made a mask of indifference. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"That is not necessary."

"I insist." He eyed her. Daring a refusal.

"Okay." she forced a smile. "Thank you."

His pale eyes flashed with thinly veiled amusement. Rose never really liked him. His speeches in church were too loud, too passionate. Easily casting away those he saw as unfit or hopeless. Too harsh in his judgement. Unstable.

He in general is a prickly man.

Not that she would say as much in public. She could be thrown in jail. He is an important person within the church one that, if rumors are true, will soon be elevated to a higher position.

They walk side by side. She can feel him studying her face in silence. She pretends she doesn't notice.

"You are going to the baron because of Rey, correct? She has gone missing again?

"Yes."

"That girl." He shook his head "More trouble than she is worth. Drags down the community." The distaste in his voice is unconcealed.

"She tries her best." Rose can't help but defend her friend.

"Ms. Tico, she is a menace, doesn't have a family, no children, no husband, no sowing skills. I am not sure how she managed to live this long. Eighteen summers. A true mystery"

"Hmm." She picks at her nails. Not wishing to invite further criticism.

He continues anyway.

"One that leads me to think she might be using ways.....less than pure."

She chokes

"Father you are not suggesting-!"

"That she might be whore? Not at all." The hall is within sight and Rose can't suppress a noise of relief at the wood building. She can't stand another moment in Hux's arms length.

She faces him. "My thanks father Hux, for escorting me here." She rushes the words out.

He sniffs. "No problem at all. You are a good women of upstanding virtue, Ms. Tico. Allowing a homeless girl to cling to your skirts. Befriending her......"

A dangerous smile touches his lips. Rose feels her stomach flip with nausea. He leans in close, lips almost brushing her red ears, Whispering. "Giving her free bread that is meant for the community without permission."

She flinches. Closing her eyes shut and tensing her fist.

He chuckles. Straightening. "Don't worry Ms. Tico your secret is safe in my keeping. I won't report this to the baron."

"I will be going now, father." She dose not wait for a reply, retreating as fast as possible. Rose is careful not to step in mud. Well....more mud.

"I hope you find her quickly Ms Tico." His words beat at her back. "It would be a tragedy to loose your husband, sister and friend in a span of just three years."

Devil take that man.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Rey wakes to her whole world shaking. She tightens her eyes shut, Her already sensitive stomach twists causing a grunt to be released.

"Rey, awaken now."

"Not now Rose..." She groans. "The light is too bright. Need to sleep." Mumbles drift off.

She is jerked more violently. What is it with people grabbing her like this? "Stop moving me or so help me god- "

"God? what god? your human one?" The deep voice grates. She cracks an open then bolts up. Glaring at the- at Kylo who sits on his furry hunches right next to her cot. Eyes trained on her movements. How long had he been here?

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She tugs the blanket tight to her chest. Granted this wasn't her room per say but....

He speaks over her. Standing up and waving a claw at the boarded up window. Small streaks of sun coming through the cracks.

"Mouse, show me how grateful you are to see daylight. How happy you are to be alive." Kylo haughtily looks down on her. "Entertain me."

Rey considered the pros and cons of telling him to piss off then decided on the more polite approach. ( she didn't want to die at the moment but maybe later)

"Can this not wait-" growl. Okay then, no waiting. No point in stalling the inevitable.

She clears her throat. "How bout a joke?" She stretches, sitting up and swinging her legs off the cot she had been sleeping on ( there is no one here. Why did he feel the need to give her a servants quarters? At least its better than her 'home') shivering at the icy air that coils its way up her body.

"Joke." Kylo echoes blandly. Tilting his head in away that remind her of a cat.

Rey takes this moment to study his features fully. Previously obscured by darkness then her terror. The little patches of sunlight are enough for her to see that she is correct, his fur is truly a pitch black.

The horns on his head are a bone white color and curl downward in a circle. Like a rams. Her mind supplies. She once got butted by a ram but that's not important at the moment.

His snout looks like that of a wolf. Long and proud and weird to hear talk.

Her final observation are that of his body, an odd disarray of animals. Like the gods couldn't really decide weather or not to give him scales or more heaps of black coat so they just tossed the dice in the air and got both.

He is Barrel chested and possibly packs more muscle than any person back home she'd seen.

Then there the hooves.....

She could smell the leaves, dirt and was that sandal wood?

"Yes, a joke will be acceptable." He nods. A human gesture on something that isn't. And he looks to serious to have a good laugh. She doubts he'll laugh. Can he even laugh with that snout?

She breathes, pulling the blanket she had been provided closer around her. She rakes her mind for a joke. "What's the difference between stabbing a man and killing a hog?"

She waits for the 'what?' but he is not forthcoming. His face is blank. Silent and unmoving. She can already taste death.

"One is assaulting with an intent to kill the other is killing with an intent to salt." She finishes. A lame beginning and a lame end. Nervously she awaits for a smile, A twitch, anything.

"Oh."

'Oh' that's it?

She never even made it a day. Rey awkwardly tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "I'll admit, I'm not the best at jokes." She bumbled out. She never had anyone to tell one to and Rose was far too busy.

"Best to think of something quick, little mouse."

She would say something about the nickname but she leaves it be for now. More pressing matters sway her. Like getting him to laugh.

But that was her best joke! She can't think of any other with Kylo staring at her so relentlessly.

Think. She needs time to think.  
She takes a deep breath. "How bout a story?

"That would be acceptable." He repeats.

"Well, it is less of a story and more like gossip." Would he even be interested in the petty gossip of his lowers? Whatever, she needs more time.

"Go on." He nods.

'Here goes nothing. '

"I will, but first dinner." He growls again. She glares

"Hey! None of that now. I am hungry and you promised after all." She jutts her chin to appear not at all cowed even if she is a little scared. She doesn't know where the line lays between them or how close she is to crossing it.

"Indeed I did." He grumbles as he stands up reluctantly. Rey basks in her small victory. She needs to plan her next course of action for the next interaction. His hooves make a clopping sound against the hard floor.

At the door way he stops and calls over a shoulder. "Don't think for a moment I don't know what you are doing girl."

Her heart skips a beat. Unsurety growing.

"Today you will help me cook. Have a fire ready upon my return." He commands. Every bit of a noble.

"Alright."

"If this place burns down I'll roast you alive with it."

"Okay."

"Do not attempt to run again it is pointless."

"Fine." She says in exasperation.  
  
He pauses. "And for gods sakes take a bath." He slams the door.

She can't smell that bad? She raises her arm and sniffs then winces. Yes she desperately needs a wash.  
She stands and tugs on her breeches before heading out


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our journey to the hearth.
> 
> Will our heroine make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping chapters short for now. Sorry!

 

"Take a bath....well at least I don't smell like a common stray." Her annoyance can not be abated. Well kind of like a a dog. With sandalwood and something else. A great improvement from his earlier scent.

The pretty light fluttering from the windows as she walks the halls does little to help her current state. Not with the chill in the air.

Idiot didn't even give me directions to where the kitchen is. Rey had to go based on her gut. An unreliable source of Intel. Like asking a mole instead of a wolf when the moon will set.

But she'll just have to make do with what is here now. As she always has.

Each step brought a wince and a hiss. Her feet were raw and no doubt blistered with angry red wounds. Having had no time to bandage them they would most likely start bleeding.

She passed the dozens of small doors all meant for the hand. All painted in a rich red color with carved leaves on the corners. A stark contrast between the white walls and cream ceiling. She opens some just a crack to peek inside.

Boarded windows like hers. One chamber had a towel someone had forgotten to hang lying on the floor. Giving the allusion that they left in a hurry but would be back soon. it's only her inside and the wood under her gives a groan of disappointment.

Beds gathering and collecting dust. Wanting to be accupied again.  
With silence raining down on the air the entire castle was soaking in longing like the first time she glimpsed it.

Rey didn't notice when a frown pulled her lips as she wondered and gazed at any new features she came about, one constant occurrence was that of markings on the wall. Carving etched feebly into the structure. Some were even on floors.

She opened a door the breathed out her disappointment. Impatience bit at her with each passing second waving at her.

Where in God's name was the hearth?

An impressive door with mahogany wood called her. Different from the rest but most likely not the kitchen. Not with an expensive looking frame like that.

She should leave. Its not what she seeks. She should-

She turned the knob and stepped inside. Damn her curiosity. Its what got her in trouble in the first place.

This room she immediately recognized as the cabinet. From the richly decorated walls and curtains to the soft carpeted floor. A relief to her sols. Oddly enough all the paintings were of scenerys not one had a single person in it.

This room is important. Royals decide and have meetings here.  
What does the beast use it for? If none visited why so clean and extravagant. She can't help but wonder at her more or less captor. (She chose to stay but he still keeps her locked up.)

The main desk is a pretty black color. There's strange scratches here too. Wood shavings are fresh on the desk. A globe sits on top of book stacked on the desk. The kind that scholars have! Was Kylo a scholar cursed in a beast's form and shown mercy by the king?

She spins the globe watching the countries blur into one another till they all become one. Stops it with a finger then spins it faster.

There's a clank and Rey watches in horror as it falls apart in front of her eyes. "Shit!" She snatches the globe as bounces away. She ducks to grab the metal pieces that held it together. Rey drops all of it on to the desk. Gripping two parts and with panicked movements attempts to put them back together.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." 'Rey you imbecile! We are very much dead.'

She jams the little circle thingy with the small stick thingy and manages to get it right.

A few minutes later and the globe was done. Back to its original state. Let none say that Rey isn't good with her thumbs.

Okay I've had my fun. Now it is time to once again start searching. She distantly thinks before being distracted once again.

What does Kylo keep in the cabinets?

She opens one in one smooth motion and snorts outright at what's inside.

She now knows what Kylo uses his drawing room for. The small bottle of spirits glints up at her. Glass nestled in a small pocket of cloth.

Monsters get drunk too huh?

She doesn't blame him. If she was in his place she'd probably do nothing but get drunk.

She wants too get a taste but can't, if he doesn't notice the globe he'll notice the bottle. She shuts it tight. Better not.

Rey candidly wonders if he has any books. A coultured creature like him surly has a few. Rose had three in her home and two were biblical. She remembers a time when she was ten or twelve and Paige, Rose's sister, had let her pick a book so she can help her read.

Rey never really caught on to the whole reading thing but it was fun.

She aimlessly starts walking again. Descending down stairs.

Maybe if she's particularly lucky the cellar is close by.

While on her grand adventure Rey notices other deep gouges on the wall. Exposing the wood underneath the paint. Like someone randomly jackknifed one after another. Where they all over the castle.

Rey was in the middle of unlocking another cabinet when she hears a bell ring.

She slams it closed and looks out towards the hall. The sharp sound keeps jingling. These are the ones that call servants to attention. That must be for her.

Kylo has returned in time to find her doing absolutely nothing. How will he react. Queasy, Rey trudges slowly to greet him. Okay, she'll just explain she -what? Got distracted rummaging through his things- couldn't find the kitchen anywhere on the ground floor and he'll understand.

'Right' she thinks to herself.

Towards the last steps Rey begins to hear deep exhalations, she calls out. "Kylo?"

"Here mouse. " he responds from the front entrance.  
She turns the corridor to find him standing in the middle, a deer slung over his shoulders. The deer's eyes unseeing. Dead.

At the sight Rey could have squealed giddily. She cant stop the smile that stretches her face. Food. She is going to eat good today and return to her cot with a full belly to combat the chill.

She looks up at him to share her joy and notices his eyes are narrowed with fur slightly raised and ears down. 

"Do you need help with that?" she jerks her chin to the deer. His midnight claws tense from the swell of the deer's back. Crinkling its skin.

When his voice comes next she almost flinches.

He emits a growling sound

"I did indeed need you're help, Rey." His tone dampens her excitement. 

Rey braces herself and calls forth her earlier strength present in each of their interactions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short fight.

 

"I needed you to take a bath and start the fucking hearth." His continence currently thrums with annoyance

 _'You're making a big deal out of nothing.'_ Rey wanted to spit but she held her tongue.

"Our time together will not work in your favor if you can't even do the smallest of tasks."

Rey rallies back "You didn't tell me where it is you great big oaf."

"Ah but you managed fine in finding my only bottle of spirits. I can smell it on you hands. What an apt street urchin you make."

Rey gnashed her teeth.

"Did your parent not inform you how rude it is to go through other peoples belongings?"

Now he has gone too far. Her blood boils under her skin. No one talks about her mother and father or like there of, withought a bash of her fist.

"Kylo." She grits.

"What is it?"

"Shut your trap before I punch your mangy snout in." Much to her horror her voice breaks. God dammit. All she ever feels so far is anger in his presence.

His unique features seem to freeze. Ears twitching at the sound. "Are you crying?" His baritone voice goes oddly high pitched and his dark cat eyes bulge.

"ReyIapologizepleasenocrying." He tumbles out, words coming fast. She guesses he isn't used to crying women, or people, based on his panicked expression.

"It is fine. I'm not crying, I just dislike getting yelled at." She sniffs. "I swear I'm much more hardy than this." She rubs a hand up and down her arm. His shoulders untense with what she thinks is relief.

"I do not doubt that." A small compliment that makes her feel a little better. She doesn't get them often.

A beat of silence passes.

She wipes her runny nose on her sleeve and catches him grimacing at her. She rolls her eyes, imagining a knight or a gentlemen bestowing upon a sobbing hapless lady a handkerchief. _If you have one, my lord beast, now is a good time to give it to me._

"What were we even arguing about? " she wonders aloud.

"Your lack of navigation skills." He responds automatically.

She snorts.

"Along with stating things clearly you'll need to show me around too." She informs him.

"That is doable." he jerks his head towards the left, hefting up the deer for a better grip.

She winces "Isn't that deer heavy?"

"Not at all, I have held heavier things." He grunts. Then changes topics entirely. "Come, I will show you the kitchen hearth and we will begin our meal."

And that's that, He departs and she follows.

Rey considers their predicament as she listens to the clamp of his foot. Which is not like her, she should be thinking of the food soon to be eaten, of what kind of wines do beast that hide in the forest like.

Instead, he is what incages her. Both of them are too hot tempered to go together. Two tomcats laying claim to the same alley. She remembers watching cats fight, Fur flying, hissing, scratching and lots of blood. Is that an accurate description of them?

She's already cut him once. (It has healed rather jaggedly in a line across his snout. Does it hurt still?) Will there be more blood in the coming days?

She hopes it is not her own to be next spilled.

So she will attempt to astablish a less harsh relation between them. A bond of companionship to keep him from killing her or vise versa.

First step to friendly relations: _conversation_

But what could she ask that won't press any issues?

"Kylo?"

"Yes, mouse?"

"Do you really know his majesty Skywalker?"

"Unfortunately."

She frowns at him, detecting a hint of resentment. Wrong question then.

She doesn't chase it. Let's the emotion slide of her like butter on a pan. For the deals sake. She sighs and resolves to keep silent for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is made

On their way to the kitchen they pass a great hall with a soaring roof. Rey stops to stare while kylo dismisses it on sight and continued on. The arching window pains here offered light for her to see the long table that resided here, along with countless chairs all the same as the one that came before it. , then at the end were three tall chairs for what Rey thought only reserved for the royal family.

"Rey." Kylo calls her back, tossing her a glance over his shoulder.

"Coming." She said and quickly parted ways with the grand hall.

It wasn't too long before they made it. Only stopping to fill a bucket full of water.

"Remember this place Rey." He sweeps inside and lays down the dear on the center table. "I'll hunt and you will setup the kitchen for us to cook whatever game I catch."

"Doesn't baron Plutt notice someone is hunting his game?" She sets the bucket on the counter.

He gives her a look as he reaches for the tools. 'I can't believe you asked that.' Look. "Baron plutt hasn't noticed anything not wearing a flittering skirt in years."

'Except for me' Rey counts herself the unlucky exception glumly.

"Besides as I have said before the king has me behind his curtain and protection." He said dryly

He handed her a knife and an apron she took both and donned the apron.

"You skin I'll gut."

"Alright."

She began her disgusting task, peeling away the skin on its frontal leg

When they were finished the stink of blood permeated from them. Which makes sense since they're doused in it. Now they both need a bath.

"We'll need to leave it on the hooks, it'll be ready come tomorrow."

She gives him a disbelieving look. "My lord beast I don't know if you know this but humans need food everyday or they'll drop like flies. I can not just wait until tomorrow." Her voice came out more petulant than she intended.

His lips pull back in a snarl. Dammit she didn't mean to assenuate that he's stupid.

"This is for later. Recently I had run low on meat but rest assured I still have some ready to prepare." His face was stony as he spoke. If anyone were to judge they'd say she's the prickly one. It doesn't matter though when it comes to food Rey doesn't play games or delay.

"Pour the water into the pot and set the fire." He ordered wiping the blood from his paw with a cloth.

She did.

Kylo pulled out a hunk of mangled flesh from the larder. What kind of animal that came from? She can't guess but she's hoping for cow. 'Hopefully not human' she recalled her earlier panic with amusement.

"Its hog." Kylo broke her connection to her thoughts.

Her brows shot up "Really?" How odd.

"Ironic isn't it." He did the thing with his lips again. Not snarling, an uplift to the corner of his snout exposing his teeth. Was he smiling? No, smirking was more like it. She bunched up her apron and tossed it aside, transfixed with his odd smile.

He noticed her staring and snapped his mouth shut, Scowling he returned back to his task. Rey pulled a sheepish expression behind his back. She wasn't the best at pleasant conversations or manners.

While the meat cooked and Kylo added some expensive looking spices Rey took the liberty to get the bowls and cups, depositing them on the kitchen table, away from the hastily wiped blood.

"Not here." Kylo said, still stirring the pot with a ladle "In the great hall."

She humd her acknowledgment, a jump to her step gave her excitement over the meal. The scent of food always caused her to salivate but now with spices she and Rose could never hope to afford? _Its heaven_.

A part of her frets on how Rose is doing.

But she isn't too worried about Rose, the girl had always been the most level headed and rational person Rey had ever met. Still maybe she could convince Kylo to let her send a letter so Rose doesn't drive herself sick.

She places the cups on the table.

"Wait, not the bowls, give them to me." She rolls her eyes, turning on her heels.

"Here." she handed them both over

He takes one in his claws picks up the ladle and fills it to the brim with the steaming brown stew. It teases her sense of smell and makes her sigh, a blush forming on her cheeks. This is going to be much better than the gruel she makes and usually gags down.

He pours an even more generous amount on the other. He extends it to her "Take it."

"That one is min-?"

"Yes." he says impatiently.

She clasps the steaming bowl in both her hands looking down inside and enjoying the steam that gently smoothed over her.

She cast a glance to Kylo's servings, in his paw the bowl looked small. Like a child's toy.

"Do we have to eat in the hall? It's so empty I feel as if I'm dining with ghost." She shuddered to think of it.

"You probably are, I wouldn't be surprised if it were so."

"You're not making me feel better." He grabbed a bottle of wine from the cupboard.

"I'm telling you the truth."

Rey however, did not appreciate this truth. Before Kylo she wasn't superstitious at all but now well.....

Rey, careful not to spill, laid her bowl down in front of her seat. She was about to pull it out when Kylo stopped her.

"Allow me." He grabbed her chair and slid it out waving at her to sit when she stood there dumbly. He looked at her expectantly.

"Uhm thank you..." Her voice echoed in the empty room, she gingerly sat, uncomfortable with such gestures.

Kylo lit three candles for the table then sat across from her. Rey eagerly poured out the wine into her cup. The label on the wine was written in real fancy lettering with loops and curls. Probably imported from the rich west.

And without further delay she began her meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter kylo's POV: the meal is eaten
> 
>  
> 
> Will our hero and heroine ever get the bath they both desperately need?


End file.
